


Found You.

by Hi_Mi



Series: Metaverse Research Series [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira remembers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mainly Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Mostly from canon and not that explicit, Multi, NG+ setting, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tho he works in Takemi's clinic and drinks soda for most of the plot, i think, spoilers for the whole game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Mi/pseuds/Hi_Mi
Summary: Kurusu Akira knew something was very different the moment he woke up and found himself riding the train to Tokyo once again.Perhaps it was the fact that there was a strange guy working as Takemi's assistant this time round.Or that for some reason, Futaba came out of her shell much earlier than she had during the first time.But if Akira had to guess, it was clear from the moment he bumped into Goro decked in slacks, a plain sweater and a mask in a disguise.The Detective Prince Akechi Goro that Akira knew would have never dressed like that, so who exactly was this?





	1. Prologue - A Recollection from Futaba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/gifts).



> This fic contains a major original male character of mine called Mitsuya Hideaki who is as the Series title points out, is Goro's half brother. Which half he is and more details would be explained in the future chapters but he does not play a very prominent role in the first book. 
> 
> Note that most of the books in this series would be from the perspective of either Akira or Goro (with the occasional Futaba for some one-shots) rather than from Hideaki who would have a separate book that's written from his perspective.
> 
> And now with that made clear, onwards to the story!

_When did everything begin to fall apart?_

  
Mom's disappearance was the first thing that came to Futuba's mind.

After all, she was their pillar of support, their loving guardian who had made sure to bring the three kids together for any family event, even simple things like having meals together at the dining table and the times they went on errands like grocery shopping.

 

But that's just the catalyst. Futaba had already knew that her two foster brothers weren't as close as they used to be.

There were plenty of times when they thought that she was asleep, arguments would break out between them and from what she could pick out, Goro had already planning to leave them for a job offer he accepted and wherever that is, Hideaki was upset with the idea for some reason.

 

Futaba didn't believe that her mom would just... Leave them like that, without a word, especially with just a single letter left behind in a small hotel room near Shin-Kiba station where she was last seen by witnesses.

 

But why Shin-Kiba?

 

Was it truly her intention to kill herself because of all the hardships they caused like the letter said?

 

Was it truly their fault?

 

   
Futaba never knew since she couldn't get a real response from her mom about the truth and after that incident, things wasn't the same between them. Goro and Hideaki hardly talked to her, or to Sojiro or even each other.

Every time she tried confronting them about what's wrong, they would brush it off, avoiding the question, especially if it's about mom's case.

 

Sojiro was busy dealing with the situation for the three of them. The authorities were adamant that Futaba should be sent to her relatives who can properly take care of her and that Hideaki and Goro would be better off rejoining the foster care than to be staying with a small-time business owner who has no time nor the money to spend on them.

 

 

  
It seemed that everything was looking hopeless for the next few weeks when Hideaki had suddenly declared that he would be leaving the house.

  
  
_"--- I'll be leaving. It makes no sense for me to be going back to the foster care system when I'm almost 18 and I'm not like Goro here, lucky enough to be a lap dog to a rich boss. Besides, staying in Japan would deter me from getting a life when I can easily pursue my studies in England,"_ Hideaki scoffed on that day during dinner as he stood up to put away his plate. Goro just sat there silently without looking up from his dinner. Sojiro got mad at Hideaki for saying that to his own brother and for accepting the offer to go to England without telling them anything.

And that was the last time Futaba saw Hideaki went back in his room and stepping foot in this house.

 

The next morning, his room was completely empty, all traces that he had ever been there was wiped clean with the exception of a black stuffed cat toy meant for Futaba and a simple note with the word "Sorry." attached to the doll.

  
He left just like that.

 

  
Something seemed to changed in Goro after mom's disappearance. He refused to answer anything to Sojiro about what the job he accepted was about, and grew colder and distant from both Sojiro and Futaba.

It was like he had rebuilt the walls from the first time he had came here, speaking only a few clipped phrases and curt sentences until the date of his departure a few days after Hideaki's.  
  
_"I'm sorry for intruding upon your lives. I I believe that this is for the best if we don't ever meet again. Besides, I'm not even a real part of this family anyway. It was nice while it lasted."_ Saying those words with an apathetic poker face, Goro left from Cafe LeBlanc, following shortly behind an adult there to fetch him.

Futaba remembered how she could only stare at Goro's back that was slowly disappearing from view as she wondered to herself:

_Did he really mean anything that he said?_

 

 

  
More than three years had passed since then and both boys still haven't came back, not even once. The only glimpses Futaba had of Goro who was in the country was from those television appearances, going as far as to remove himself from stepping foot in Yogen-Jaya to avoid them. It's like they all had reverted to being complete strangers. 

Just as Futaba was giving up hope on ever reuniting with them again, a strange boy suddenly came along into her life and proved her wrong.  
  
That boy's name was Kurusu Akira and he was sent here to Tokyo for a probation order for a criminal offence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be posted shortly but it should be up by 4th November! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic for Persona 5 and for Archive here, do tell me about what you think!


	2. New Game+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-checked at all. 
> 
> It's just me, so if any mistakes are spotted, just inform me and I'll correct them.

Kurusu Akira was jolted out of his wandering thoughts as the train lurched forward, moving towards the next station, Shibuya.

He got up from his seat with clockwork ease, just as memories from that night came flooding back. He winced as he vaguely recalled the harsh, infuriating snide remarks from a blurry figure with a sneer and he stopped in front of the train that he was to take to Yongen-Jaya.

 

Why did Akira feel such an overwhelming sense of uneasiness and an unusual feeling of déjà vu gnawing at him? He could picture the exact way he was supposed to go: change tracks at Shibuya Station, take train to Yongen-Jaya and even the route he should take to the quiet coffee shop.

 

_How come he knew it so well?_

 

Then a nagging feeling reminded him that he was missing something important. He needed to check for it on his phone.

 

_A message maybe?_

 

Ah, there was an unread one from his new guardian, Sakura Sojiro - the name distinctly felt like coffee and kindness, somehow - telling him to eat out since he wouldn't be preparing dinner for Akira but the boy was quite sure that that wasn't what he was looking for.

 

Absent-mindedly swiping through his phone, Akira headed out of the station doors, intending to find a nice family restaurant for a proper meal rather than instant ramen noodles.  He paused at a page with a familiar-looking phone app shining on the screen: a sinister bright red with an eye icon in the middle.

 

Instantly, a sharp, strong pain shot through his head as he remembered: _Arsene._ _The Phantom Thieves: Ryuuji, Morgana. Ann. Yusuke. Futaba. Makoto. Haru. The Confidents: Sojiro. Takemi. Sae. And everyone else. Their Targets: Kamoshida. Madarame. Kaneshiro. Okumura. Shido. There was the traitor that was Akechi, the one who eventually redeemed himself by sacrificing his own life in the end. Then finally, their last battle with Yaldabaoth, and Akira remembered participating in that fight together with Satanael by his side._

 

Remembering everything was just too much to take in at once. Akira clutched at his head weakly and staggered to the side, leaning against the wall to rest. He shut his eyes tight and allowed the crowd around him move past.

Some time must have passed while he had closed his eyes as the next thing he was aware of was that someone had just tapped on his shoulder. Akira opened his eyes to find that evening dusk had just descended, the energetic Shibuya nightlife slowly coming to life and a boy - one that seemed so familiar-looking and yet foreign at the same time - standing in front of him.

 

_... Who?_

 

Akira blinked blearily at the person in front of him, entranced by the dark red eyes staring straight at him. And he found it increasingly difficult to tear his eyes away. His attention eventually shifted from those piercing eyes to the rest of the boy: a tall, lean figure decked in causal wear, his shoulder length beige hair neatly styled in a short ponytail and a plain white surgical mask covering the lower half of his face.

Akira was sure he didn't remember anyone like this previously but there was something about this guy that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

 

"Hey, are you alright? You've been standing here for a while, are you feeling well?" The stranger still held a gloved hand on his shoulder, only releasing once Akira pushed himself off the wall.

 

_Black gloves and that uncanny voice..._

 

It finally clicked and Akira couldn't believe the conclusion he came to.

 

"... A-Akechi?"

 

 

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and it was too easy to replace that with another vision when Akechi watched wide-eyed in horror at his cognitive self as it taunted him, asking how good it felt to have people relying on him for once.

Akira cringed at that memory and the subsequent scenes that flashed through his mind: _Akechi shooting the cognitive Akechi in the stomach, the metal walls rising and blocking them from view, the gunshots..._

 

_Calm down._

 

Akira took a deep, shaky breath as he looked up at the boy who silently supported him up with his hand on the Raven's arm.

 

Gone was worried expression on the brunette's face as it hardened into a cold, guarded glare.

 

"You. How did you..?" The statement had confirmed Akira's suspicion but that edge in Akechi's voice did not sound good.

 

 

  
_This was bad._

 

 

Akira didn't need another bad relationship with Akechi this early and he really didn't want to be at odds with him again. Not if he could help it. 

 

  
And the realisation of that stuck him: _Akechi Goro in this present was still alive and well._

 

  
  
_Akira still had a chance to save him._

 

 

Granted, the detective would have committed several mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns by now, but at least he still had a chance to stop prevent that tragedy from happening.

Perhaps that was the whole reason why he was here, to save the only one that couldn't be saved.

 

 

  
"I'm a fan of yours!" Akira blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Akechi had always treated his fans as politely as he could, even when he was jeered at after the Phantom Thieves gaining popularity, due to his duty as part of his celebrity job.

And at this time, Akechi is still popular so Akira could start with that to up his positive impression on Akechi.

 

"You're that Detective Prince on TV right?"

 

  
Fortunately, that seemed to convince the brunette.

 

A bewildered look briefly crossed over Akechi's face before it was quickly exchanged with a small glint of amusement in his deep maroon eyes.

Akira could feel his heart fluttered ever so slightly as he imagined how the smile on Akechi's lips would look like from what little he could see from the outline through the mask. It was a genuine one, rather similar to the ones Akechi had shown whenever he was at Cafe LeBlanc for a evening break.

 

  
  
"I see. It's surprising to be caught, especially with an outfit this inconspicuous. I suppose I don't blend in as much as I thought I would," Goro mused, putting a hand over his chin as he glanced up and down at Akira. The latter resisted the urge to flinch and look away under such close scrutiny, instead glaring straight at Akechi with furrowed brows.

  
  
"What is it?"

 

  
  
"You don't look like you'll be one of my fans." Akechi stated bluntly, quirking an eyebrow at Akira.

  
"You don't really fit the fifteen year old fangirl demographic that makes up most of my fanbase. Besides, it's weird how you call me with just "Akechi" for starters like you are already familiar with me.

Most fans tend to call me with the honorific of "-kun" and things along the line of "Detective Prince Akechi".

 

Are you quite sure you're a fan?"

 

  
"Urgh, okay. I admit it." Rubbing his head sheepishly, Akira allowed himself a small grin as soon as he realised that Akechi was actually teasing him. Thank God that worked out somehow, even though he did get caught by the detective for his lie: which he had to admit, wasn't the best one he could come up with at that time.

  
  
"That was a lie, I just thought you looked familiar and eventually realised that you're that Detective Akechi guy from some of the talk shows airing on TV. I really don't know a single thing about you."

 

 _Even after you've died._  Akira just couldn't add that in without seeming creepy. Instead he decided to end it with a simple compliment.

 

"Guess you aren't a just Detective for show."

 

  
"I knew it."

 

And there it was, the triumphant smug smile that would make Akechi's signature smile whenever he was right about something, especially the Phantom Thieves.

 

It's a strange experience to see this how expressive Akechi was while wearing a literal mask compared to how he was before: using his polite, "friendly" expression as a cover while here he was being so natural and easy to read like an open book.

 

In fact, even as his smile was hidden behind the fabric of the surgical mask, Akira could tell just how proud Akechi was for simply being praised for his sharpness and honest admiration he had for Akira as he continued on.

 

  
  
"Still, if what you said is true, it's an incredible thing for you to recognise me like this.

You must have a knack for recognising faces. I haven't had anyone bother me while I'm staying low so this is a first."

 

Hearing how confidently Akechi declared that, Akira wondered vaguely whether this was indeed the case or just something that Akechi just believed.

It certainly didn't seem like a lie so that really came out of the blue.

 

 

"Hmm... I don't know about that." Akira shrugged, and Akechi snorted, rolling his eyes back at Akira's nonchalant response.

  
  
"Well, you seem to be alright now. What are you doing there in the first place?"

  
  
As if on cue, Akira's stomach growled in response and suddenly he realised how hungry he actually was.

 

  
Akechi simply blinked and muttered.

 

"Oh."

 

"Sorry about that." Akira grimanced, putting an arm over his belly and his other went up to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Talk about incredibly bad timing.

 

"I was supposed to get dinner out but I got a slight headache a while ago, probably because of the hunger."

 

  
"... Would you like to have dinner with me then?"

 

  
Akira snapped his head up, looking at Akechi in awe as he couldn't believe his luck.

 

"Wait, really?"

  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I know of a good place that's cheap, tasty and quiet. That is, if you don't mind joining me." Akechi proposed, awkwardly tucking his hair behind his ear.

  
_Was he nervous?_

  
Come to think of it, Akechi did mention how much he was jealous of Akira for having the rest of the Phantom Thieves gang as his friends.  
  
_So this time, he would make sure that he won't let Akechi face things all alone._ Akira felt the warmth and determination rise within him as he made a vow to himself.

 

  
"I'll love to. Dinner sounds great, thanks."

 

  
A look of relief and then delight flashed in Akechi's eyes before he regained his polite composure, holding out a gloved hand.

 

 

"It's a bit late for introductions but I'm Akechi Goro as you have already guessed.

 

Pleased to meet you."

 

 

  
"Kurusu. Kurusu Akira, and likewise."

 

 

Flashing the detective a cheeky grin, Akira took the offered hand and shook it firmly. This simple gesture had marked the start of a new beginning of both the resetted time and a brand new relationship with Akechi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to Tayani who inspired me to actually create an account here just to spam that kudo button on her awesome works, especially: New Game + 
> 
> Check it out at this link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821442/chapters/34297958


End file.
